(5/31) Monster Strike News
Forbidden Abyss Details Time: 6/5 12PM - 6/15 3:59AM To unlock this you need to clear Sealed Jades from Tower of Champions once at any time. Rewards * Floor 1: Stamina Can x2 * Floor 2: Divine Sharl x5 * Floor 3: Divine Dragon Gem x1 * Floor 4: Ascension Sharl x1 * Floor 5: Orb x1 * Floor 6: Orb x1 * Floor 7: Berry Can x2 * Floor 8: Orb x1 * Floor 9: Orb x1 * Floor 10: Scroll of Honor x1 * Floor 11: Orb x4 * Floor 12: Orb x4 * Floor 13: Orb x4 * Floor 14: Orb x4 * Floor 15: Naraku x10 New Series - Sengoku 5 Time: 6/2 12PM -''' '''Asc Xavier (Fire 6★) * Type: Balanced * Style: Bounce * Ability: Mine Sweeper L / Deity Resistance * Gauge: Deity Slayer M / Strike Shot Reducer * SS: Paralyze enemies on WP contact * Bump: Attack Up * Sub: Speed Up S Asc Mori Motonari (Water 6★) * Type: Blast * Style: Bounce * Ability: Mine Sweeper M * Gauge: Recovery M * SS: Reveal Weak Point SS * Bump: Energy Blast * Sub: Super Blast Asc Maeda Toshiie & Matsu (Light 6★) * Type: Blast * Style: Bounce * Ability: Non-Elemental Resistance * Gauge: Null Warp * SS: SPD Up and Strength Up & Return to the first contacted enemy's position * Bump: Lock-on Laser XL * Sub: Super Blast Extreme Monsters: Umibozu (Fire 6★) & Gishinanki (Dark 6★) Lethal Monster: Tamamo no Mae (Light 6★) Update 11.1 Maintenance Time: 6/5 12AM - 5AM * Impossible & Colossal Quests are now able to be stocked (Warning: You cannot stock Apocalypse yet) * New Friend Can item which lets you refresh all Friend monsters in Solo * Retry Button added to Playground stages (access from the Quest Menu) * Able to set notifications for specific Materials for Ascension for a monster * Notification option added to when Tower/Playground/Abyss will start * Able to use a Scroll of Honor during Ableberry Selection * Design change onto Dragon Gem Eggs when they drop * New filter of how a Monster can be obtained (Orb Hatcher or Other) New Orb Counter Time: 1st of the Month (4AM) - 1st of the Next Month (3:59AM) Every month, you will get an Orb Counter which counts up every time you've gain an Orb. When the Orb Counter goes up to 100, you will get 10 extra Orbs. Only be available once per month. Includes: * Orbs gained from Mission and Quest Clears * Orbs received from Campaigns (Daily Orbs, Chiba Jets, etc) * Orbs gained from Co-Op (Striker Bonuses, Affinity, etc) Does Not Include: * Orbs bought from the Shop (including Starter Pack) * Orbs received from Orb Counter New Transcension - Izumo Time: 6/5 12PM * Type: Balanced * Style: Bounce * Ability: Demonsbane / Fire Resistance * Gauge: Null Warp * SS: Item Growth * Bump: Satellite Bullet 4 * Sub: Poison Spread-struction 16 Other News * New Monster Strike Movie will be coming out (http://v4.eir-parts.net/v4Contents/View.aspx?template=ir_material&sid=93648&code=2121) * Next Monster News is 6/7 4PM